Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Drama
by pokemonfan67
Summary: What happens when six Total Drama contestants(and others) somehow get transported to the mystical world of Pokemon? Based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time. Now you get to choose minor events that happen to the characters. The pokemon are(because I can't list them) Vulpix, Eevee, Meowth, Aipom, Meditite, Chikorita, and some to be announced later. * I own nothing*
1. The begining

**Hi it is me Pokemonfan67 and I have a new story. I do not own anything. ( I wish I could. I would be rich) It is Total Drama characters in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. I may get a few lines wrong but I will do my best.**

It is a dark and stormy night. Thunder crackles and a boy's voice is heard. " Don't let go guys!" A girl's voice asks' " How did this happen?" Thunder crackles again. " I can't hold on," exclaimed a different boy said. Everyone yells," No!" A hill is seen and lightning flashes. An evil figure is seen though you can only see the evil grin clearly. The figure chuckles darkly. " Now that those fools are gone, I can have some fun! Heh heh heh." The figure walks off the hill.

Chikorita goes to the Wigglytuff pulls out her Relic Fragment and tries to be brave. She puts away her Relic and she goes to the grate. Almost immediately, she hears a voice coming out of the vent. " Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The pokemon is Chikorita." Chikorita runs down to the beach. She looks to the distance and sighs. " I can't do it. I want to be in the guild but..." She looks over at the five pokemon passed out on the shore.

She runs over to the pokemon. There was an eevee, a meowth, a meditite, a vulpix, and an aipom. Chikorita nudges them and yells at them to wake up. Soon everyone gets up. Chikorita was relieved they were okay but... what happened to them? " So, what happened to you guys?" The eevee looks at his reflection and begins to speak. "I don't know what happened. I mean, I can only remember that I am er was a human." Everyone looks at the water and gasp. The aipom frowned as he looked into the water. " Really! I get turned into an adorable monkey?! I don't know why but, I don't like this!"

Meditite begins to talk. " It would seem like we have turned into pokemon. It would also seem like we have lost our memory. Somehow, I can see all your auras. I can see your names! I can see our names! Meowth is Scott, I am Dawn, aipom is Duncan, eevee is Mike, and vulpix is Zoey. That is all I can see though."

Chikorita pulls out her Relic Fragment. She starts talking to herself while the others are talking about who they are." I want to find more things like this. This is why I want to join the guild. I can't join if I cannot be brave." Suddenly the five pokemon are pushed into the ocean by Weezing and her Relic Fragment is taken by Zubat. Weezing says," thank you for the loot!" Chikorita starts stuttering. " G-give th-that back!" Weezing laughs and says," if you want it, you are going to have to come and get it!" Weezing and Zubat race into the cave.

Chikorita sighs. She can't get it back. It is too scary. Then Dawn came behind her and said, " don't worry. We will help you get your precious treasure back." Everyone murmurs in agreement. Chikorita smiles. " Thank you guys." They all head into the cave.

**Can anyone guess who was the guy in the prologue? (the guy on the hill) Also, I want you yes you to give me ideas for the people to say or do. For instance: I want Mike to get his scarf(substitute for his shirt) stuck on a stalagmite and he turns into Vito.(Yes his personalities are here cause Cartoon logic) I will post more ****tomorrow.**


	2. In Beach Cave

**Thank you those who responded. I will try to put in all your ideas but if I can't please don't be mad. Also, I can't tell you who it is but, it was guessed , onto my story.**

Chikorita was glad that they were going to help but... could they help? "Do you guys know how to battle?" Duncan grinned and said, " I could give them a little left hook and a little right hook" Chikorita shook her head. " That is not what I meant. Now in order to attack, you need to learn moves. You can only have four moves so choose them wisely. Try attacking that corsula."

They all go to the corsula. Mike and Zoey use Tackle which leaves the corsula with three HP. Dawn uses Defense Curl. Duncan and Scott uses Scratch. The corsula faints. Duncan and Scott both say, " I got the finishing move! I won for us. No I did. No I did. No I did!" Chikorita shook her head and said," you all helped to take the corsula down. You all worked as a team. Please don't fight."

Zoey wanted to explore so she left the group. She was in the next room when she saw a shellder. Then she saw another. She watched as several pokemon came closer to her. She yelled," Someone help me!"

Mike heard Zoey's voice. She was in danger! He yelled," don't worry Zoey! I am coming!" He ran as fast as he could to where Zoey was. This was impossible! Zoey was surrounded by bad pokemon! He couldn't do anything. He gasped and turned into Svetlana. " Don't vorry! For nothing zis impossible for me! Wait... who am I and why am I zis thing? No matter!" Svetlana flipped and stepped on every pokemon's head. She did this until the pokemon fainted. " You are now safe fox thing."

Dawn headed over to where Zoey and "Mike" was. Dawn immediately noticed something. That was not Mike. She looked at "Mike's" aura and saw that he had more than one personality. This was Svetlana." Is she all that there is besides Mike? She heard Mike gasp and Dawn looked at his aura. He was Mike again. She decided to keep this to herself and to speak with Mike in private later.

Chikorita and everyone else run to where Zoey and Mike were. " I am so glad you are alright. This is why I needed a team. These pokemon are dangerous and will likely hurt you. Please don't take off again." Zoey nodded and said," sorry I did not mean for that to happen. If it weren't for Mike, I don't know what would happen." Chikorita looked at Mike. He seemed confused. He did save her... right? " Hey, it is some stairs! We use those to advance in the dungeon."

They advance in the dungeon. They keep doing this without difficulty and they make it to the Beach Cave Pit.

Chikorita gathers up courage. " Give me back my treasure," she yells. She watches as Weezing just laughs. Zubat says," so this is treasure? Now that you said that, we will sell it. How much do you think it is worth?" The Weezing responds by saying, " maybe it is worth tons of P.( the money in that game) We will be rich! If you want it, you will have to beat us. They are all weak."

**The fight begins**. ( boss fights will be in the format below)

Duncan advances towards Weezing.

Zoey throws a sleep seed at Zubat but it misses.

Zubat picks up the sleep seed.

Chikorita advances towards Zubat.

Mike goes to the left of Zubat.

Dawn uses Defense Curl. Dawn's defense goes up slightly.

Scott goes to the right of Weezing.

Weezing uses Poison Gas on Duncan.

Duncan is now poisoned. He loses one HP.

Zubat uses Leach Life on Mike. His base HP doesn't change.

Mike loses three HP.

Duncan uses Scratch on Weezing.

Weezing loses six HP.

Zoey uses Tail Whip. Weezing's defense goes down slightly.

Chikorita uses Tackle on Zubat.

Zubat takes six damage.

Mike uses tackle on Zubat.

Zubat takes six damage. He faints.

Dawn uses Defense Curl. Her defense goes up.

Scott uses Scratch on Weezing.

Weezing takes six damage. He faints.

**The battle is over.**

Zubat groans and gives Chikorita back her Relic fragment. He says," This is not over. Come on lets get out of here." Zubat and Weezing leave the area.

Chikorita smiles at the group. She says," thank you for helping me get my Relic Fragment back. It means so much to me. I have always wanted to be an explorer. I want to see places I could only imagine. I want to see gold and riches and to go on adventures. I was going to go to join Wigglytuff's Guild but I was a coward. I ran off. Hey, want to make an exploration team? We make a good team and you could get your memories back." She smiled when they said yes. " Now, we should go to the guild.

**This is all for this chapter. I tried to fit in what I could. In the next chapter, they will be heading to the guild to become members. Remember, keep sending me ideas. They are appreciated. Thank you for reading. :D**


	3. The new exploration team

**I do post these things frequently on the weekend and since I have a thing in mind that I want to get to soon, I will try to post as much as I can. I can't post on weekdays though.**

Chikorita stood outside the guild with all her new friends. She stepped onto the grate. The voice yelled," Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The footprint is Chikorita! The footprint is Chikorita!" She then heard loud voice that yelled," you may enter! There are others with you, have them step on the grate!" She looked at the other five pokemon. " I think he means you guys." Nobody went up there.

Duncan stepped forward and he went on the vent. They heard the voice again. " Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The footprint is... uh... I think it is aipom. Yeah its aipom. Next one please." Duncan walked off and Scott stepped on the grate. " Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The footprint is uh... Meowth? Yes it is. Next pokemon please." Scott stepped off the grate and Dawn floated to the grate. " Dawn, can you put your feet down?" Dawn stepped on the grate. " Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The footprint is... I think Meditite. That is what it is. Next pokemon please." Dawn walks off the vent as Zoey walks onto the grate." Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The footprint is... Vulpix maybe? Yeah it is Vulpix. Next pokemon please." Mike walks onto the vent when Zoey gets off. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is the footprint? What is the footprint? The footprint is... why are these so hard? The footprint is... Eevee? Yeah thats the one." A loud voice yells," you may all enter!" They all enter the guild.

Mike looked around the guild. It was amazing. It looked so welcoming. He looked at the Chatot that was coming to greet them. "You may now leave. I don't want to buy anything." Everyone seemed shocked all except for Duncan who stood there with no emotion on his face. Chikorita began to speak. " We came here to become an exploration team. Can we become one?" Chatot's expression softened. " Oh why didn't you say so? You should know that our training is hard. If we allow you to join, will you run away?" Chikorita seemed stressed at that last statement." Is the training really that hard?" Chatot Shook his head. " No it is easy. Now your team seems... really big. Are you sure you want to?" Chikorita nods and does everyone else. Chatot takes them all to the guildmaster's chamber.

Chikorita and the others walk into the guildmaster's room. She wonders if she can have a team this big. She watches as the chatot gets the attention of the guildmaster. " We have some pokemon who seem good. They said they want to be an exploration team." Suddenly the chair turned around and in the chair was a friendly looking Wigglytuff. " Hiya there so you want to be an exploration team? That is just wonderful! Now, what is the name of your team?" Chikorita responds by saying," hmm... how about Team PokePals? Does that seem like a good name?" Duncan looks horrified at the name. " No. I will not be on a team that has the word pal in it." Scott nods his head. " For once, I agree with Duncan." Chikorita thinks for a moment. " I got it, how about Team Adventure? Everyone murmurs in agreement. Wigglytuff smiles. " Well that is settled. From now on you will be Team Adventure! Here is your exploration kit. It comes with a badge for all of you and a bag that can hold sixteen items. Now, you will all be roomies! How lucky are you? Friendly-friends! La la la. Well, you should be getting to bed." Chatot then escorts them out of the room and into their room.

Zoey starts making everyone's bed. She had to set Duncan far away from Scott for obvious reasons. This room was a little on the small side but it was livable. There was something about Mike that seemed strange. What was it? Sure they all had lost their memories and they all got turned into pokemon somehow but he seemed... different. She yawned. She was more tired than she had thought. She made sure that everyone else was sound asleep. Then, she curled up in her bed and she went to sleep. She had a strange dream though. She had a dream that a red-headed girl with pigtails was laughing around with a tanned guy with spiked hair and a gap in his teeth. She saw different moments. She saw the girl be completely in love with the guy. Then she saw a different guy. She saw a nerdy black guy with glasses. The girl and the two guys were all laughing. Then... She woke up by a loud noise.

" Hey up and at um! It is morning! You can't just sleep in! I am an apprentice like you! I am Louderd I am here so we don't have to endure the wrath of Wigglytuff! Now, get up!" Chikorita opened her eyes and she saw a blue pokemon. She realized that they were late getting up. She hopped out of bed and she and the others ran out of the room. Louderd began to yell at them again. " You are late!" Chatot then called out Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff walked out but she could hear snoring. Chatot chuckled and said," lets do our cheers." We all did the cheers. " One, don't shirk work! Two, run away and pay! Three smiles go for miles! Hurray!" Chikorita watched as the group disbanded all except for Team Adventure. They tried to go upstairs but Chatot stopped them. " You shouldn't just wander around aimlessly. Let me show you the Job board.

**That is it for this chapter. This is probably the longest chapter so far. There is a hint in here of something(or one) to come later. Well thats all for this chapter. Keep sending me stuff to use. In the next chapter, it will be the search for a pearl, the outlaw board, Drowzee, the dimensional scream thing, and the storm. Thanks for reading. :D**


	4. The first mission

**Well I am back with a new chapter. Today, you will meet a new pokemon! His name is Info not available to talk about yet. Now onto the story!**

Chatot lead the group to the Job board in the room above." This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post job requests here. Your aware that bad pokemon are cropping up in greater, numbers right?" Chikorita says," yup. Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wreaking havoc,right? Which is why lost of bad pokemon are appearing!" Duncan asks, " The flow of time is getting messed up? Time? Like in hours and minutes? Do you mean to tell me that something is wrong with the time here? And because of the time being messed up, bad pokemon are appearing?" Chatot says," have you been, living under a rock? Anyway, time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad pokemon. Perhaps because of all that... We have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition... and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence but there has also been a mass outbreak of mystery dungeons." " What are mystery dungeons," asked Zoey. " You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday? The place we found it in was a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon changes each time you go in it. There's a different layout and different items every time you enter! If you faint in a dungeon, you'll lose all your money. You can even lose half of your items or more. Finally, you get kicked right out. They're very strange places. But every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover! They really are fantastic places to go exploring, exclaims Chikorita. Chatot flaps his wings. " Well! You're quite informed, aren't you! That makes things much easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons. So... let's look for a job that you should perform. Ah yes. Maybe this will do?" Chatot grabs a paper off the board and gives it to Chikorita.

Chikorita begins to talk." Oh, really? Let's read it! Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself... to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help exploration team members! From Spoink" Duncan seemed irritated as did Chikorita and Scott. " Wait a moment! We're only supposed to fetch an item that someone dropped? I would rather do something that's more of an adventure," said Chikorita. Duncan nods. Mike counters by saying," what is more important? Bringing happiness to a pokemon or adventure? I mean sure adventure is good but not to much." He gasps and begins talking in an Australian accent. " You know what, I want more adventure! I want to seek out treasure and riches untold! I want to go one on one with a deadly cobra. I... wait who am I?" Chatot says," Hush! It is important that you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! I suggest you get on with the job!" Chikorita, Scott, Duncan, and "Mike" says," Aw."

**At the bluff**

Chikorita explains to exeryone, " this must be the bluff's entrance. Spoink's mission description said the pearl is deep dow not the B7F level. It sounds like a seriously dangerous place. We need to be careful." "Mike" laughs at this. " Ha I look danger right in the eye. I am not scared." Chikorita looks at "Mike" with confusion. " Alright then... lets go." They enter the bluff.

**In the bluff**

Chikorita addresses the group. " Now since we are a big team, we will pair up. Duncan, you will be with me so I can keep an eye on you. Zoey, you are with Mike. You guys seem like a great couple. That leaves Dawn with Scott. Everyone okay with that?" Dawn raises her hand. " Can I have alone time with Mike first? I need to have a discussion with him before we move." Chikorita nods her head. " We will be waiting for you in the next area to the left."

Dawn watches and everyone but her and "Mike" leaves. She then asks him," are you Mike or are you perhaps someone else?" "Mike" responds by saying, " My name's not Mike sheila. I don't know who I am. Something happened and now I can't remember a thing." Dawn looks at his aura. " Well judging by your aura, your name is Manitoba Smith. It says you are a treasure hunter." Manitoba looks pleased. " I do like the name. Now, lets get back to the others. We can't have them running away now can we?"

Zoey joins with Mike once he gets back. They start exploring the area. " So what did you talk about with Dawn?" She waited for an answer but Mike seemed distracted. They already fought a few pokemon they had gained a level so that was good she guessed. Mike seemed different. They walked around till they came to some stairs. Mike then yelled," I found some stairs!" Then she saw everyone come. They looked impressed that he had found them. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream last night. Who were those people? Why did she seem to like the tanned guy? She thought those things as she went to the next floor.

**B7F (I can really only do the first floor of each dungeon unless it is really long. Then I might do a few floors)**

Manitoba stared at the pearl. It was breathtaking. He grabbed the pearl when Chikorita yelled," Mission complete! Now lets go to the guild to give the pearl back."

**In the guild**

Spoink looks grateful. He sets the pearl on his head and gives the team the reward. He gives the team two thousand P. Chikorita looks stunned. " Wow we get this much on our first mission? We are rich!" Spoink then leaves. Chatot takes the money and gives them two hundred P. Scott frowns at this. " We went all that way, we got the stinkin pearl back, we gave it back and this is all we get? This is outrageous!" Chatot the says," this is the cost of training. Now I believe it is dinner time so..."

**They all eat.**

**In their room**

Zoey gets in her bed. What was up with Mike today? Why was he acting like that? Oh well. No use thinking about it now. She then goes to sleep. She dreams of the same people again only, the girl with pigtails was yelling at the tanned guy only he had slicked back hair. She was yelling at the guy. She could only make out the name "Vito". Who is Vito? She woke up by the loud noise again.

**This is the end of this chapter. Not much else to say. Drowzee will be next. As will the storm. Remember, keep sending me ideas. Thank you for reading. :D**


	5. The scream

**Sorry about the delay. I was sick when I was going to upload the story. Drowzee, who is he? Anyway, on to the story.**

"Up and at um! Its morning," yelled Loudred. Chikorita's ears were ringing. " Oh my head... does he have to do that," asked Duncan. They all leave to do the cheers. "... Three smiles go for miles!," yelled everyone. " Alright lets make today a good day," said Chatot. " Hurray," yelled everyone. Chikorita watched as everyone left. They get called over by Chatot. " Come with me." Chikorita and the others were then taken upstairs to the right job board. " You will be working from this board today."

Duncan looks at the board. There were pictures of pokemon. These pokemon were criminals! Pokemon that had bounties on their heads wee on this board. " Wow this is so cool. Are these pokemon famous explorers or something," asked Chikorita. Duncan shakes his head. "These pokemon are criminals. You know, theives, ruffians, and outlaws," said Duncan. Chikorita gasped and said," Oh my! We really have to catch one of these? We are only apprentices."Chatot calls Bidoof . Bidoof walks to where Chatot is. " I want you to take these new apprentices to Treasure Town. They need to see where everything is." Bidoof looked all teary-eyed. " Oh boy...," thought Duncan. " I will do this. Yup Yup! Come on. Lets go."

**Treasure Town**

Zoey was trying to listen to Bidoof but she couldn't stop thinking about her strange dreams. She felt like she knew the people from her dreams... but from where? She saw Mike walk up to her. Oh he is so nice... when he is himself. " So, hi Zoey. How are you today," said Mike. Zoey smiled and said," I see you are yourself today. What was that about yesterday? At one point you said that Me, Chikorita, and Dawn should step back and let the guys handle it." Mike then looked confused. " What did I do yesterday? I really don't remember most of yesterday." She then made out Bidoof telling them something. " Go and get ready by buying something here. I will be waiting at the outlaw board when your ready yup yup."

Mike watched as Bidoof left. They went to the small shop. " Can I buy this apple please," asked Zoey. Oh Zoey. She is so nice. She is beautiful too... at least he thinks that she is under that pokemon form. Why did she saw that he was being mean to the girls? He would never do that. Also, he didn't know why but he was hearing voices in his head that were not his own. Was that normal? He pulled out the money to pay for the apple and gave it to the shopkeeper. Azurill and Marill then ran to the purple kecleon. "Hello, can we buy two apples please," asked Marill. The shopkeeper smiled and said, " why certainly. Here you are." Mike watched as Azurill grabbed the apples and they left. " So Zoey...," he started to say when Azurill and Marill came back. " Excuse me but you packed an extra apple that we didn't pay for." The shopkeepers smiled. " Consider it a gift from me and my brother for taking care of your sick mom." Azurill smiled and said," thank you." Mike watched as Azurill turned to leave and he tripped. Mike picked up the apple he dropped and gave it back to the Azurill. As soon as Mike touched Azurill, he felt dizzy." What is this? I feel dizzy," he thought. His vision then went dark. He heard," h-help!" His vision then cleared and he saw Azurill looking concerned. " Hey, are you guys okay," asked Azurill. Mike nodded and watched as Azurill left.

**Sorry for the short chapter for the amount of time I havent posted. I just was busy. I will post more but this is it for today. You know my question, well you decide who Drowzee is. You can pick from the total drama people.**


	6. To the Rescue!

**Since I didn't get a person, I chose my most logical choice. Sorry for the delay I am just... really lazy.**

"Hey did you hear that? I thought I heard a cry for help.," said Mike. Duncan exclaimed," No way! I heard it too!" The others nodded. Chikorita looked confused as did the shopkeepers. " We didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just the wind. Come on. Bidoof is waiting for us," said Chikorita. They walk until they see Azurill and Marill talking to a Drowzee.

" Thank you for helping us find our lost object mister," said Marill. " Well, I would have to have a cold heart to not help you. Come on, lets go." Drowzee then bumped into Scott. " Whoops, sorry," said Drowzee. Suddenly he got really dizzy. " Ugh what is this? Another dizzy spell? Blacking... out...," he thought. His vision turned black then he could see Drowzee and Azurill. " If you don't help me, things will be bad for you," said Drowzee. " H-help!" His vision cleared and he immediately had a frown on his face. " That no good..." Zoey yelled," Why would he do that?" " How could he use someone with as pure of an aura as little Azurill?" They all started yelling.

Chikorita was confused. "Drowzee seems like a nice pokemon. Come on, we need to go see Bidoof." They reluctantly follow. " Okay, lets find you an easy one yup yup," said Bidoof. Chikorita looks around the bourd until her eyes stop on a picture. She starts shaking in anger. " Whats wrong? It isn't cold in here yup yup." " Look everyone the top left picture is of... Azurill! We need to save him!" They all run out of the guild to Mount Bristle.

**Mount Bristle F1**

"So, where is Drowzee," asked Scott. Dawn points up and says," the tormented soul is on the peak. It isn't that far up. We can probably find a shortcut." Chikorita raises her paw in the air and says," lets go save him!" She heard Dawn mutter something but she could not make it out. " Remember your groups. It will be easier to find and ext this way."

Mike walked with Zoey. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever met. Sure they were trying to save Azurill but he wanted to talk about something other that that. " Look, Mike, we need to talk. Have you been getting strange dreams? I keep seeing these people who seem familiar but I don't remember them." Mike thought about this for a moment. " Well, I keep seeing these people that look like me only with minor differences like there is one with lipstick. I just thought they were dreams but could they be more than that?" Zoey shrugged and they continued looking.

Duncan was angry that someone would do that. " Whatever its not like I care or anything," he thought. So where is the exit. I feel like we have been walking in circles." Chikorita shrugged. " This is a mystery dungeon. The layout changes all the time. The exit could b..." Suddenly they hear a thud. " OW! Wait... I found the exit," yelled Scott. They made their way to the peak.

**Mount Bristle Peak**

Chikorita yells," leave him alone Drowzee!" " Aw so your an exploration team, no? They finally got someone who cou... wait... why are you shaking? I see, you are newbies." Duncan nudges Chikorita. "Seriously this is the bad guy. Keep it together." Dawn looks at Drowzee strangely. " Your aura seems familiar. So does your voice. Who are you?" " You wish to know my name? Very well. My name is Alejandro. Who are you and your team mates?" Chikorita raises her paw in the air. " We are Team Adventure. I am Chikorita and this is Dawn, Duncan..." She got cut off as Alejandro started laughing. " Oh this is too funny. Were you a human before?" Duncan nods. " We all were, why?" " Oh this is just to much. The "Bad Boy" of Total Drama, turned into a cute purple monkey and helping a team of heroes." Duncan yells," Dude! I don't even know you and don't call me cute!" Chikorita continues," Anyway, there is also Scott, Mike, and Zoey." Alejandro glares at Mike. " Oh and has this "Mike" been acting strangely? Has he done anything bad?" Zoey shook her head. " He acted egotistical yesterday and acted like a girl gymnast the day before. Nothing else though." " You see, Mike actually has Multiple Personality Disorder. Now as for you Azurill, If you don't help me, things will be bad for you." Azurill yelled for help then backed into the wall. Chikorita stomped the ground and said," Now you sir will pay for your crimes."

(A/N No battle. I just don't want to do it. It wasn't that good to begin with.)

" Ugh... I can't believe that I was beat by you guys. You don't even know who the real villain is. He is..." Magnazone and some magnamite gather around Alejandro. "Thank you. We have been trying to track him down for a few days. The crime rate sure has increased over the past few days. You will get your reward at the guild." They take Alejandro away.

**That's all for now. I still need to write the stuff beyond this out but yeah. Was this a good choice for a character? Perhaps, soon our people will meet someone new or old... Bye! Hopefully it will not take as long.**


End file.
